Más allá del fin
by Katte Turner
Summary: [AU] La primera vez que cruzaron palabra, ambos supieron que tenían más en común de lo que aparentaban. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Sakura y Sasuke se sentían más unidos que nunca. Hasta que la vida les jugó una mala pasada. Y ahora, en soledad, Sakura esperaba que Sasuke regresara. "Todas las lágrimas del cielo llorándote, tienes que regresar". [SasuSaku]


¡Hola! Este es mi tercer y último aporte a "La frase de la semana SS", segunda edición, organizada por la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**. Esta vez me arriesgué con un AU, espero que les guste (yo amé escribirlo; la idea vino de forma muy extraña a mi cabeza y sentí la necesidad de plasmarlo en este fic).

Un abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Más allá del fin**

 **-o-o-o-**

Tengo mis ojos en el sol, buscándote,

no te puedo olvidar. Voces en el mar

llamándote, dondequiera que vas, todas

las lágrimas del cielo llorándote, tienes

que regresar

—Ojos en el sol / Jeanette

 **-o-o-o-**

El largo suspiro que soltó Sakura reflejaba cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando por él. Ese día se cumplían ocho meses desde que Sasuke se marchó. Ella tenía fe en que él regresaría —más temprano que tarde—, pero cada día que pasaba, cada semana sin recibir una noticia suya, terminaban por hundir sus esperanzas. Sin embargo, cada nuevo amanecer era una nueva oportunidad para volver a creer.

La primera vez que se vieron fue en una tarde de abril, y la primera vez que cruzaron palabra el frío era tan intenso que calaba los huesos. Sakura estaba sentada en una banca de madera contemplando la tranquilidad del río que cruzaba la ciudad, mientras se acurrucaba en su abrigo para ahuyentar el frío. Él se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra y se puso a leer un libro, cuyo título llamó la atención de Sakura.

Curiosa por preguntarle sobre el libro, se vio sorprendida cuando Sasuke le dio una fugaz mirada. Sus ojos negros se quedaron grabados en los suyos.

—¿Qué? —soltó, sin preocuparse por sonar cortés.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella de inmediato—, es que… Nunca había visto a un chico de nuestra edad leer ese libro.

—¿Y qué? —respondió Sasuke, sin quitar la vista de la lectura.

—Es que… —continuó—, ¡J.D. Salinger es uno de mis autores favoritos! —exclamó con entusiasmo, encontrando por fin la soltura para hablar—. Y «El Guardián entre el Centeno» es…

—Una representación bastante acertada de qué piensan los jóvenes acerca de la juventud —completó Sasuke. Despegó sus ojos del libro para mirarla directamente a los suyos, y una chispa de emoción cruzó los orbes de ella.

Desde ese entonces, la banca frente al río fue su lugar tácito de encuentro. A pesar de ir a escuelas diferentes, el destino los había hecho encontrarse. Sakura, con el tiempo, se fue acostumbrando a esa placentera rutina. Ambos empezaron a conocerse más y a compartir pasajes de su vida. La lectura, coincidentemente, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—¿Por qué siempre vienes a este lugar? —preguntó en uno de esos tantos días en que sus caminos se cruzaron. Como la duda alrededor de Sakura era tan intensa, sintió que lo mejor era soltar la pregunta.

—Me gusta el paisaje. —Sus ojos, intensos como pocas veces, ruborizaron las mejillas de Sakura. Por un momento, sintió que ella también era parte del paisaje.

Y desde ese entonces, sin quererlo, y poco a poco, Sakura fue albergando sentimientos por Sasuke. Y él, a pesar de ser taciturno y distante, jamás dejó de asistir a uno de sus encuentros.

Ino y Karin, sus más grandes confidentes, sabían que algo grande estaba ocurriendo en la vida de su amiga.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun —confesó por fin. Sus dedos temblaron al soltar las palabras y el nerviosismo se instaló en su voz.

Karin se ajustó los lentes ópticos e Ino se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Al fin lo admites, frentona.

—Hablas todo el día de él. Lo raro sería que no lo estuvieras.

Sakura se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risa inquieta mientras sus amigas la miraban con ojos acusadores.

—Nos tienes que contar todo, ¡todo!

—Así es —secundó Karin mientras contemplaba sus uñas de colores—. Cualquier movimiento que haga. Lo que sea.

Apenas una semana después, Sakura vio ese movimiento hecho realidad. Uno muy sutil pero significativo.

La primera vez que Sasuke había sugerido salir en una cita, el corazón de Sakura explotó en colores.

—En el centro de la ciudad hay una nueva librería. Creo que tienen ese libro de Hemingway que tanto te gusta a mitad de precio.

A ella lo que más le gustaba de Sasuke era esa forma especial que tenía para decir las cosas. Jamás era directo, pero siempre decía exactamente lo que quería decir. A veces las palabras no eran su fuerte, y por eso los gestos eran su sello característico. Y Sakura, como buena observadora, había comenzado a percatarse de aquello.

Su primer beso, bajo las copas de los árboles y el revoloteo de las luciérnagas, fue torpe e inexperto, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como él lo deseaban. Bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas y luna llena, sellaron lo que fue el primero de muchos.

Sakura entró a la escuela de medicina al mismo tiempo que Sasuke a la de ingeniería. Ambos tenían un muy buen promedio de notas, así que no les fue difícil obtener un cupo en sus respectivas carreras. La pasión que sentían por la lectura los había convertido en estudiantes constantes y responsables, lo que se tradujo en un primer año universitario exitoso.

Todo parecía ir de maravillas en la vida de Sakura. Hasta que ese incidente ocurrió. En ese momento, ella aprendió que la vida era una montaña rusa: un día estabas arriba, en el tope de la felicidad, y al otro estabas en el suelo, destrozada y sin esperanzas de poder continuar.

Sasuke llamó a su puerta. El rostro de Sakura se iluminó al verlo, pero él entró como una exhalación a su departamento. Desde ese instante, Sakura supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada.

El aura taciturna y despreocupada que siempre rodeaba a Sasuke hoy no lo acompañaba.

—Esto no está resultando —soltó de forma impersonal. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó ella después de unos segundos de pausa. Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado en su pecho.

—Lo nuestro. Lo siento.

Sakura no entendía nada. Todo iba bien entre ellos. Hace tiempo que no tenían una discusión fuerte. Ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho algo mal. De repente sintió la garganta apretada. Contuvo, con mucho esfuerzo, una lágrima rebelde que luchaba por escapar de la comisura de sus ojos.

—Sasuke-kun, todo va bien entre nosotros, ¿por qué de repente-

Pero ella se detuvo al verlo totalmente descompuesto. La mueca de dolor en su rostro estremeció a Sakura desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies.

—No eres tú… —La voz poco a poco se le fue apagando—. Tengo cáncer. No me puedo quedar aquí.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire por varios segundos y luego cruzaron el umbral de sus oídos. Intentó procesar la información, y, para cuando lo logró, las lágrimas fluyeron con rabia en su rostro.

—N-no puede s-ser… No tú…

¿Por qué él?, ¿por qué ahora? La cólera brotó desde lo más profundo de sus intestinos y se manifestó en sus ojos jade.

Se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y empapó su hombro con sus lágrimas. Mientras sollozaba sin parar, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que, por un momento, pensó que se quebraría. Pero Sasuke se mantuvo firme mientras acariciaba su cabello rosado.

Cuando Sakura se sintió más calmada se separó lentamente de él. Lo miró a esos dos pozos negros, y entonces el mundo se le vino abajo, pues tuvo la certeza de que todo era real.

No era una ilusión. Era real. Sasuke tenía cáncer y ella no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante.

—Debo marcharme —susurró el muchacho con una delicadeza inusual—. El mejor amigo de mi padre es oncólogo; él va a ser mi médico durante el tratamiento. Pero toda la tecnología necesaria para poder curarme está en Estados Unidos… y debo marcharme. Lo siento.

Sakura jamás había presenciado la muerte de un ser querido antes, así que sentía que esto era lo más cercano a perder a alguien. Su corazón, que una vez explotó de felicidad por Sasuke, hoy lloraba amargamente las vueltas de la vida.

—Me aconsejaron… me aconsejaron que no mantengamos contacto hasta que el tratamiento haya finalizado —dijo con la voz crispada—. Es lo mejor para los dos. Te veré cuando todo termine.

Sasuke acunó el rostro de Sakura en sus manos y juntó su frente con la de ella. Sakura acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de él en un beso lleno de prisa y ansiedad. Lo besó tanto que terminó faltándole el aire. Si esta era la última vez que iba a ver a Sasuke, entonces quería que fuera un recuerdo tan hermoso que perdurara en su memoria por siempre.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, y, desde entonces, no volvió a verlo.

Sus días se habían vuelto tan fríos y distantes, que sintió que todo lo vivido no era más que una ilusión; que Sasuke no existía y que ella jamás había conocido el amor. Varias veces Mebuki, su madre, la había encontrado en el suelo de su habitación, con las lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro por completo y el rostro enrojecido de tanto llorar. Ella y sus amigas eran, sin duda, el más grande apoyo que Sakura tuvo en sus días negros.

—¿Por qué no puedo saber de él? —preguntó con la voz apagada. Esa vez, el centro comercial estaba abarrotado de gente, pero la bulla que lo circundaba no le hacía competencia a la que había dentro de Sakura.

—Frentona, estoy segura de que es una recomendación de su psicólogo —replicó Ino mientras bebía de su mocaccino.

—Es verdad, así tú no interfieres en su tratamiento —argumentó Karin.

Sakura golpeó con fuerza su café sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué voy a querer yo interferir en su tratamiento? —cuestionó con rabia.

—Interferir emocionalmente —puntualizó la pelirroja—. Cariño, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que pensar que esto es lo mejor para Sasuke. Solo así se recuperará.

Ino asintió con vigor.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Karin tiene razón. Tienes que ser fuerte, Sakura.

Y lo era, de verdad lo era. Intentaba serlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero con la compañía de sus amigas y su madre salían a flote todos sus miedos y frustraciones, todas sus debilidades. Esos ocho meses que había vivido eran, sin duda, los más difíciles de toda su vida, pero los aguantaría una y otra vez si eso significaba que Sasuke saliera vencedor.

En una tarde lluviosa, mientras leía por enésima vez «El Guardián entre el Centeno» —aquel libro que los había unido—, una llamada del conserje agitó todas las células de su cuerpo.

—Señorita Haruno, un muchacho de ojos y cabello negro quiere verla. Se apellida Uchiha.

—¡Hágalo pasar! —chilló, con un tono tan agudo que no lo reconoció como propio.

El entusiasmo le subió a la cabeza con rapidez, tal como todo aquello había ocurrido. Se dirigió a trompicones hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, pero toda la emoción cayó estrepitosamente al ver quién era.

—No eres Sasuke-kun —susurró decepcionada.

—Sakura —dijo solemnemente Itachi Uchiha al tiempo que estrechaba su mano—. Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron de inmediato. Si su hermano mayor estaba aquí, eso significaba que…

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura. —Sus ojos negros miraban hacia el suelo y su voz, antes solemne, había perdido fuerza—. Siento no haber venido antes.

Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se negaba a perder a Sasuke de esta manera…

—Necesito que vengas conmigo. Hay alguien que tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Los ojos jade de Sakura, inocentes, se abrieron con sorpresa. Miró desconcertada a Itachi, y se descolocó por completo al verlo esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Está vivo?

No entendía nada, pero tampoco le importaba. Porque cuando Itachi asintió, Sakura se sintió gloriosa.

Nunca un viaje en auto le había resultado tan insoportable. Sacudía los pies con rapidez y tamborileaba los dedos de forma molesta. Sabía que haciendo eso no llegarían más rápido, pero tenía que canalizar todo lo que sentía de alguna forma. Había vivido demasiadas emociones en tan solo un día.

—Perdón por asustarte —se disculpó el mayor de los Uchiha mientras conducía el vehículo con precaución—. Pero no retiro lo que he dicho; de verdad siento no haber acudido a ti antes. El doctor… él nos recomendó que ustedes no mantuvieran contacto, pero quizás hubiera sido mejor para ti haber sabido algo de él. Y por eso te pido perdón.

A pesar de que Sakura estaba de acuerdo con Itachi, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sasuke estaba vivo y todo lo demás quedaba en el pasado.

Veinticinco minutos después, Itachi aparcó su automóvil del año frente al porche de una linda casa estilo colonial. Sakura asumió que era la casa de la familia Uchiha. A pesar de ser novios durante varios meses, y conocerse hace otros tantos, Sakura jamás había conocido la casa de Sasuke ni a su familia. Y este era, sin duda, un escenario muy particular para presentarse por primera vez.

La ansiedad le subió a la cabeza cuando puso un pie en la casa. Los padres de Sasuke eran tal como ella los había imaginado: cabellos negros, una mirada que escrutaba todo y un porte que intimidaba. El olor a madera vieja inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Fugaku Uchiha —se presentó el hombre. Al ver su talante serio, a Sakura le dio la impresión de que era de esas personas que jamás perdonaría un error.

—Sakura Haruno —contestó mientras le estrechaba la mano. Se sentía temblorosa, y con razón. Pero todo rastro de miedo desapareció cuando él replicó:

—Lo sé. Bienvenida a nuestra casa.

La madre de Sasuke, por el contrario, fue mucho más cariñosa. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con cariño, con ese amor que solo las madres transmiten.

Cuando Sakura entró en su habitación, la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas. Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama; tenía la tez pálida, propia de alguien enfermo, y sus ojos oscuros miraban hacia el techo. Cuando la vio entrar, de inmediato se le iluminó el rostro.

—Sakura…

Sasuke apenas podía hablar, pero para Sakura no era necesario más. Él estaba vivo; estaba bien, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—S-sasuke-kun… —sollozó ella a su lado. Acarició sus cabellos negros mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, ahora azorado por la emoción—. Estás vivo… estás vivo…

—Lo… logré —articuló Sasuke con dificultad—. Ahora puedo… estar a tu lado.

Mientras acunaba el rostro de su novio en sus manos, Sakura sintió que ambos habían superado una batalla muy difícil de ganar. Después de todo el sufrimiento, de todo el dolor, de la incertidumbre de vivir o morir, hoy podían decir que habían vencido a la muerte. No para siempre, no por mucho, pero el tiempo que tenían ahora lo iban a aprovechar al máximo. Porque, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, podían conquistarlo todo.


End file.
